Sam Wilkes (The School Days)
Sam Wilkes was one of the main characters in the ongoing TV Show, The School Days House and in the original series of The School Days, portrayed by the famous TV Actor Austin Holahan (then named Sam Wilkes). He began a book set in 2011 as a segment on The School Days. The book series won an environmental media award and will be revived by his son Sam Wilkes Jr. with no involvement by Austin. He was the only character in the entire original collection of "The School Days" and in the spinoff "The School Days House". In the spinoff, he mentioned he cannot return to Innisfail because of his "insane" Psycho Dad. In March 2016, Sam announced that he wants to leave because the other two characters were planning to leave. As a last-ditch effort to keep one, Sam decided to write a desperate "stay" message for her and as soon as his friend sees the message, she tells her to look. This person proceeds to Sam and tells him that the principal is responsible for her departure from school. Sam decides to take action. He doesn't know what he should do with it but he will be thinking about it. On 24th March 2016, Sam is deciding whether or not he should leave. On his Facebook, he has posted 2 polls (both now closed) asking the same question as alternative posts. Sam really wants to leave the show and may decide whether or not he decides to leave. Sam also announced that the cast member for another person was also leaving to pursue a different career for an older audience in radio. It was announced that on 6th May, a replacement was finally found and would begin soon. The name of the replacement is Soren Lorenson. Soren begins 19th May on Thursday, Friday schedule, eventually spreading to Wednesday, Thursday and Friday schedules, completely replacing Sam. Unfortunately, this didn't happen. Sam is full on set of leaving school. Sam is attempting to get a job. Sam stated that he is not returning to his school by saying "I'll be dead honest. No-one wants me at school. Some Staff and students are mean to me, particularly with someone because she made me lose 2 very nice Staff that I had before 8th June 2016. There's no way I can return there. If I return there, it's gonna continue until I'm at rock bottom there. So, I'm not going back. They can forget it". In October, Sam returned back to the show, in real life, not in character. In November, he ended his run as a main character. On 24th January 2017, he paid a visit to his former school. On 22nd June, he returned, giving them 45th Anniversary posters. In November, Sam announced that he will return one last time to say goodbye to school staff. He has made short appearances on 24th, 27th, 28th and 30th November, while making his last appearance to some staff and some students on 4th December 2017. Catchphrases (You're/You're permanently) EEEEEEEELIMINATED (2012 - 2016) I seem to be enjoying your misfortune (to his friend) (2015 - 2016) I think you're enjoying my misfortune (to Sam by his ex-friend) (2015)